onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Episode Images: Revamp
I've looked over the Episode Images, and I gotta say, it's not good. All of them are collages with four scenes. I have a new idea: why not just choose one image that best represents the episode and do it from there? I mean, who needs four collages for one episode? Like, for example, Episode 483, instead of this four image collage, why not use this one picture that best represents the episode, of Ace dying with a smile? One picture that represents the most important point of the episode is better than a four images collage that ruins the effects. Yatanogarasu 19:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Example This is what I mean for Episode 483, "Looking for the Answer - Fire Fist Ace Dies on the Battlefield", where the one image of Ace dying is best to represent the entire episode's situation, while the other collage of Akainu punching Ace, Dadan telling Ace off, Ace crying, and Luffy crying is hard to pinpoint the true point of the episode. Yatanogarasu 19:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Starts Here Well it would go for some episodes, but in some cases not all, like in Impel Down where there's allot happening and you can't define a most important moment for it, also that would be very time-consuming, maybe even discussing the best picture for an episode. In some cases like your example it would be good. 19:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Who provides the collage pictures? They do have great quality and if the editor in question stops providing them one day we would have a huge inconsistency. 19:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) To Ricizubi: for a lot of things happening episodes, we will just choose one image that seems good enough, and be satisfied with it. After all, too many images are a spoiler, which is against the rules. If we are not satisfied with the image, then we can change it to another one that is more satisfactory. Also, collages are considered against the rules in this wiki, unless it is for talk images. Yatanogarasu 19:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) To Jinbe: several editors provide the collages, they just take four images and glue them together. Yatanogarasu 19:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I don't like collages. But I'm not sure if they really count as spoiler, since if we are really honest - everyone who wants to avoid spoilers should NOT DARE to visit any related wikia to begin with. Where are these rules about collages btw? I found a few on articles and would get rid of them, if you could link me a guideline or decision/whatever. 19:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The four image panel fit best the role of summarize the episode, I don't see any problem with that. What you say is right, but if we choose only one image I think there would be discussions over the one to be chosen. 19:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) If they are to be considered spoilers than I agree with one being enough. These pictures are great, but one is enough, either way, it'll still take some time to do it. 19:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Get rid of collages and make them like how every other article is by having the pictures in the respective spots next to the plot summary. Also that's BS. There's no rule against spoilers. SeaTerror 19:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So, should we start eliminating the collage things and start using one picture to represent an entire episode? I mean, after all, the chapter pages uses a single page to represent the thing, not four pages slapped together. 01:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the case of the chapter pages, it's merely the cover page or a color spread, which don't really represent the chapters themselves. I prefer the current images personally. Rather than a boiling down an episode to a single moment, multiple moments are represented, which is something I hadn't seen on any other wikia prior to visiting this one. Memnarc 06:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for other wikis, as well as Wikipedia itself, episode pictures are restricted to one picture. Take The Simpsons episodes on Wikipedia, they are all one pictures each. 07:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::That is his point, actually. sff9 (talk) 09:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm against it. There are "official 4 pictures" provided by anime official site, and choosing one picture will probably make edit wars. --Klobis 13:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Spoiler' is the best way to say it...But isn't a spoiler also when we show Ace dead??And a lot of things happen in an episode..We cannot decide in like, every episode which is the most important scene..My vote,leave it as it is.. 14:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Klobis. What the people said about using one image is right, but we have already have 4 panels for each episode and I don't see any reasons to change everything to one image. About why Wikipedia is using only one image, is because it can't flood the page with copyrighted images (like we do...), if you take a look the Wikipedia pages have a way less pictures on them then ours. But then we should remove the plot images too. For the chapter there is the cover so there is no need to make a collage, if there wes a episode cover we would have probably used it. 14:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) As long as the one picture that you post describes the entire episode completly, the idea of having only one pictures is acceptable. but if the pictures is choosed recklessness then it will only make the reader of the wiki confused. i still think that the idea of four picture is still good and helpful but if the rest of the wiki members are up for a change then count me in.Monkey.D.Me 01:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I say keep the 4 images. If we had to decide on one image for each episode do you realize how many arguments are going to span over the 500 episodes that exist (thus far) on what's "perfect"? Plus the images are unique to our wiki and gives a more rounded idea of all the things that happen in each episode. Four image description is better way to describe episode.I think you want to say why can't we use one image to describe the imporatant scene from episode, but Seriously four images is prefect way. Stone Roger 07:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Vote Start It's been a week since the forum started, and no new opinion/discussion added for over three days. Since the two opinions are about equal, let's start voting. Place your signature under the opinion you favor the most. 22:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Conditions for editors to vote: * Must have no less than 500 edits, doesn't matter where. * Must have been registered for over one month. * Votes end in two weeks time: June 19, 2011. * Votes may be changed during the time if voters have a change of mind. Use four pictures for episode image # # #Klobis 00:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) # 16:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # //there are four official images for each episode. #Ruxax 21:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #Stone Roger 07:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Use one picture for episode image # 22:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # 16:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # SeaTerror 16:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I already said how the best way to do it is. Post-voting Discussions/Opinions